fye_stufffandomcom-20200215-history
Raya (SV)
Raya was a Kryptonian assistant of Jor-El, and ally of Clark Kent. Powers & Abilities :See Kryptonian Powers and Abilities Raya displayed the following abilities while on Earth: *'Solar Battery': Raya's abilities were affected by Earth's yellow sun after she was released from the Phantom Zone. *'Super Strength': She was able to kick Baern through the Kent barn, which caused him great pain. *'Super Speed': Raya could run as fast - or even slightly faster - than Clark.*'Super Endurance': Raya can run for long periods of time without tiring. *'Healing Factor': She was able to regenerate after Baern hit her with a powerful radiation blast. *'Invulnerability': She was able to withstand the full blast of Baern's energy projection, albeit briefly. Vulnerabilities Raya would be vulnerable to kryptonite radiation like all native Kryptonians. Since she only spent six weeks on earth, she may not have yet fully developed her Kryptonian abilities. Though she displayed a healing factor and super speed, she died from an attack by the escaped Phantom Zone prisoner Baern whereas Clark survived a weaker version of the attack, proving that Kryptonians can survive an attack from Baern while not fully powered. Early life Raya was born and raised on the planet Krypton. She grew up and wanted to be a scientist, and at around the age of 20, she got a job working for the respected scientist Jor-El, the father of Kal-El. When Jor-El became suspicious about the stability of Krypton as a planet, she helped him build a ship that could be capable of carrying his son to a distant planet for safety. When Krypton was about to be destroyed, Jor-El sent Raya into the Phantom Zone while he and Lara tried to find a way to stop the planet's destruction, despite Raya's complaints about wanting to stay with Jor-El. Jor-El gave her a Crystal of El to ward off the phantoms of the Phantom Zone until she could be freed. During her time there, she became familiar with some of the other prisoners, such as Baern, Nam-Ek, and Aethyr. Season Six After she saved Clark from the phantoms, Raya took him to her encampment where she interrogated him and discovered that he was Kal-El. She told Clark about Krypton and the Phantom Zone gateway. Before he left, Raya gave Clark the Crystal of El to help him to stop Zod, and helped him escape the Phantom Zone while killing Nam-Ek. Unfortunately, Raya was stabbed by Aethyr as Clark was escaping. After Clark opened the gateway, pulling in some of the other Zoners to the other side, Raya had managed to be pulled in as well. Sometime later, satellite images from Queen Industries showed that Raya had emerged from the Phantom Zone and landed somewhere in Australia. Her stab wound managed to heal while under the effects of Earth's Yellow Sun. Later, she went to find Clark at the Kent Farm in Earthly attire; they became close friends. Clark showed Raya Smallville as they supersped around the town, and she seemed genuinely impressed by Earth. Raya explained the true reasons of Clark being on Earth and why he must continue his training with Jor-El. They then battled the Zoner Baern, who had possessed a human teenager named Lamar. Raya told Clark that they had to retrieve the Kryptonian Black Box from Lex Luthor. Otherwise, Baern could become powerful enough to kill them both. Clark took Raya to the Fortress of Solitude where they made attempts to fix it. Tragically, Raya was killed by Baern. Her last words were that she was sorry that she couldn't share in Kal-El's destiny, indicating a moment of affection had occurred during their short time together. Raya's death spurred Clark to complete his training with Jor-El, but only once all the prisoners from the Phantom Zone were imprisoned or killed. Clark presumably buried her body. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Smallville Characters Category:Deceased Smallville Characters Category:Kryptonians Category:Deceased Kryptonians Category:Smallville Kryptonians Category:Deceased Smallville Kryptonians